Reborn
by Ziya Hitsugaya
Summary: Fourteen years has past since the death of Rangiku Matsumoto.Hitsugaya goes to the world of the living in London and meets a girl who seems to have High spirit power.
1. Chapter 1

**Reborn**

It's been fourteen years since that day.

That day, that one fateful day…the day he lost his best friend, his best friend and Lieutenant: Rangiku Matsumoto.

Even though it was not his fault, he blames himself. He blames himself for her death, but in reality, it was never his fault.

He stood at her grave, reading her name over and over, before hardening his resolve to _finally_ let her go.

"Rangiku…I know it's taken a long time, but I'm here to tell you…I'm finally going to move on. For fourteen years I didn't want to promote anyone to Lieutenant; I didn't want anyone else to take your place. But now, I stand here before you to tell you: I'm ready to move on. It was an honor to have you by my side as both my Lieutenant and friend…Goodbye Rangiku."

He laid a rose of ice, a rose of ice made with Hyourinmaru. This one rose, the one rose that will neither wilt nor melt, no matter what the weather. He laid down the rose of ice, showing he would always be there.

_Later That Day:_

Hitsugaya found himself staring into the eyes1 of his new Lieutenant (promoted an hour ago),Mai Kinoshita the second woman who would be by his side, never taking Rangiku's place, solely taking her rank. He stared into her hazel eyes and spoke with a steady voice, one he was surprised he had.

"Kinoshita, you have been selected as my new Lieutenant meaning your workload _will_ increase. This includes managing the division while I am away; my mission in London will give you a chance to prove yourself. You _are_ aware of my mission in London correct?"

"Yes Sir, I have read the report you gave me earlier today. Don't worry; I assure you I am more than capable of managing the division."

"Good, I shall be rating your performance upon my return. Before I set out, we need to get some papers filed and signed, come."

"Yes Sir!" She replied before falling into step with him.

_Elsewhere:_

In England (world of the living), a girl with messy brown hair headed for her parents after saying goodbye to her two friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She was happy to see her parents, having been at school for so many months; despite her happiness, exhaustion took over and she flopped down onto her bed, wanting only to sleep.

_Dream:_

Hermione found herself dressed in strange robes with a sword in hand fending off strange monsters. She looked about and found she was standing in the sky next to someone she felt was important to her. She felt attached to the white haired boy before her; she felt, she would give her life to save his if necessary. She watched as a strange man before the boy raised his sword and cackled loudly, boasting about his skill and ability to kill the boy.

"Now _die_ young Tai…" The man cackled.

She found herself running towards the boy and the man, hoping and praying desperately for the boy to be safe. Just before the sword reached the boy, she jumped in front and used herself as a shield, taking the stab for the boy.

_Hermione's Room:_

Hermione awoke, startled and baffled by the strangeness of her dream. She wondered if the dream was a sign of some sort, or perhaps it was simply a strange dream her mind conjured up, brewing from her extreme exhaustion. She decided to put it off as _just_ a dream and readied herself for some breakfast. She ran down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, in desperate need of food. After finishing, she set out to meet her friends, Jaden and Kimberly, at the park for a day of leisure.

_Park:_

Hitsugaya stepped out of the Senkaimon, waiting to meet with a Shinigami sent by the English Branch of Soul Reapers, but it seemed the Shinigami was late.

"Hmph and I thought the English were always persnickety about being _on time_. I'm a _Captain_, not an unseated officer; I'll have to report them to the English Branch once he or she arrives." Hitsugaya thought.

Hoping to pass the time, Hitsugaya sat on a bench, staring at the sky through the leaves of a tree hanging over the bench. Little did he know, he was about to have one of the strangest yet most pleasing encounters of his afterlife.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione's POV:_

I arrived at the park to see Jaden and Kimberly waiting there already; they look pretty eager to start the day too well, we haven't seen each other in a while so it makes sense.

It gets tiresome keeping Hogwarts a secret from them but, I know it's what I have to do.

As I walked over to them, I passed a strange boy his hair is _white_! How could someone _his_ age have _white_ hair! and what's even _stranger_ is…I felt like I _knew_ him.

As I passed him, I wanted to reach out to him; I wanted to talk to him, smile at him, touch his shoulder, but I didn't.

He felt important, like somewhere in the back of my mind I _knew_ this person but, I _know_ I _don't_.

Whatever, let's just keep moving Hermione, keep moving, I can't spend all day wondering about the boy, I've friends to attend to.

"Hey guys! Kim, Jaden, I'm here!" I called out to them.

They looked up from their conversation on another bench and smiled brightly.

They stood up and started walking towards me it was a tearful moment…for _me_ at least (of course I didn't cry…maybe _a_ tear slipped, but nothing more).

_Hitsugaya POV:_

This Shinigami is _late_. And to think they say the British are all about punctuality and proper manners and the like that's _obviously_ a lie…maybe it's a stereotype.

Why? Why am _I_ stuck with this godforsaken mission?

I didn't _ask_ for this…I just wanted to get some paperwork done.

_Flashback:_

Hitsugaya Toushirou was sitting in his office, listening to the sound of the wind and his Third Seat's brushstrokes upon the papers stacked neatly on Matsumoto's old desk.

Although he was generally a patient person, he fidgeted slightly as he waited for an exclamation of happiness or _some_ reaction from his Third Seat.

To him, it felt like hours had passed on, waiting for the woman to see her promotion offering,it was a hard choice for Hitsugaya. He had abstained from choosing someone to take Matsumoto's place; although lazy and uncooperative at times, Matsumoto was one of the most reliable people he'd ever known when the time came to be useful (otherwise, she just lazed around and was drunk by the middle of the day).

Now, he found that he was ready. He had waited fourteen years, keeping the Lieutenant position unoccupied until his emotional and mental wounds had healed to a certain point,now he was ready.

He smiled slightly it was nearly invisible due to his cold nature as he watched Kinoshita Mai beam at the paper in her hands.

She glanced over at him, smile plain on her face, sniffling slightly from tears of joy.

"Captain, are you _truly_ offering me such a position? This…this means so much to me." Mai sniffled.

"Yes. I am offering you this position because, I believe you are ready.

You are an efficient worker and quite reliable.

Besides, you aren't drunk by midday which is a plus in my opinion." He replied.

"Thank you Captain. Thank you so much. This means…this means more than just being allowed to be by your side at all." She beamed.

"I trust you will still perform your duties as you have been?" He questioned.

"Of course Sir, I didn't think any other way. I am _honored_ to be your Lieutenant.

Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." She answered hastily.

Suddenly, a Hell Butterfly entered through the slightly ajar door. It floated past Mai, heading for Hitsugaya's outstretched finger.

It settled upon its perch and delivered a message from the Captain Commander.

"_Captain Hitsugaya, you are to report to the Captain Commander's office immediately._

_You shall be briefed for a mission once you arrive."_ The butterfly relayed.

"Kinoshita, you shall be in charge while I am gone. I trust everything shall be in order upon my return." Hitsugaya stated.

"Yes Sir!" She piped.

_Captain Commander's Office:_

"Good afternoon Captain Hitsugaya." The old man greeted.

"Good afternoon Captain Commander Yamamoto.

What is my mission Sir?" Hitsugaya replied.

"You are being sent to England to assist the English Branch with a strange occurrence.

As of recent, there has been a very strong spiritual presence within London.

They cannot locate the source and sought out help from us. At first, they believed it to be Arrancar, but there were no such sightings.

I am sending _you_ on this mission due to your investigative skills and ability to locate persons with immense spiritual pressure.

Be sure to report back your findings to both the English Branch and myself.

That is all, you are dismissed." The old man briefed.

"Yes Sir. When shall I be leaving?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You shall depart for the World of the Living in two days time.

Be sure to read the file here. It includes information sent over from the English Branch.

I trust you will perform your duties as you would on any mission." The old man added.

"Yes Sir. Ah yes, my Third Seat, Kinoshita Mai has accepted her position as Lieutenant. I have yet to publicize her promotion but, I shall need access to" Hitsugaya informed.

"I shall have Captain Ukitake update the Seireitei Records. You shan't worry about such a trivial thing." The old man interrupted.

"Yes Sir. Good day." Hitsugaya sighed.

_Hitsugaya POV:_

I shall be glad once this mission is over. I am unfamiliar with this area and the difference in culture is truly shocking.

I feel more foreign than I had once I entered the Academy. I am getting...

Suddenly, I felt a presence nearby. No. I _knew_ this presence; I hadn't felt this presence in fourteen years,Rangiku Matsumoto…my deceased Lieutenant. That is preposterous! She has been gone for fourteen years.

Surely she hadn't _faked_ her death in spite of me. No, she is not that kind of person. No. It is impossible. Even so, I glanced about the area, searching every which way for Matsumoto, but as expected, saw no signs of her.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" A voice called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Oh, I am Rick Harper from the English Branch. I am pleased to meet you." Rick greeted.

"May I ask _why_ you are so late?" I questioned.

"Oh yes, my apologies Sir.

Unfortunately, the member that was assigned to meet you is incapacitated at the moment.

She and a few friends decided to drink in the middle of the day.

They are currently resting up from their hangovers.

I apologize once more, I was only just notified." Rick explained.

"Hmm, that is plausible." I agreed, thinking of Matsumoto's drunken escapades in the office.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot.

We have set up an apartment not too far from the Branch for you.

We have also provided you with a Gigai.

I shall take you to the apartment now Sir; it's best if you get rest for the night before tackling this mission.

It is compliments from our Captain Commander himself." Rick added.

_Apartment:_

I walked about the apartment. It was rather homely despite being in a different country and of a foreign setup.

Hmm, it isn't as bad as Orihime Inoue's house, although, I understood her situation.

It is almost sunset…I believe returning to the park would be best. I have yet to familiarize myself with this area; the park is the only place I know of with the best view of the sky.

Maybe I shall find a proper rooftop, _away_ from humans where I can watch the sunset.

_Outside:_

"Oh hello there, I see you've moved in next door. Please, where are your parents? I hadn't seen them with you." A woman greeted as Hitsugaya exited the apartment.

"Good evening.

Unfortunately my father had to leave in a hurry. He recently obtained a new job and had to hurry off.

You may see him sometime this week; I have yet to know his schedule." Hitsugaya retorted.

"Oh, well that's quite right then. I am Alma Granger, it's nice to meet you.

If you or your father need help settling in at all this week, please do not be strangers.

My family and I will be more than happy to help." Alma Granger offered.

"Thank you Ma'am. If you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." Hitsugaya dismissed before walking off.

_Park:_

It is true; I shall need to find a different place. Maybe this park has a hilltop nearby.

I shall have to search tomorrow when I have time. I suppose I should return to that...

His thoughts were broken by a loud ring, sounding from his Hollow Pager. He swallowed a Soul Candy and sent his body off to the apartment.

As the body took off, Hitsugaya leaped into the air, running across rooftops in search of the newly arrived threat.

_Meanwhile:_

Hermione had just departed from her friends, making her way through the park and onwards toward home.

She walked until she suddenly felt chills run down her back and her breath hitch involuntarily.

"_Your soul smells of such __delicious__ power."_ An eerie voice chuckled.

She turned around, and was met with a rather frightening and odd mask.

The mask was bone with several small holes where red glowing eyes peered down from.

Its breath came out in puffy purple smoke, indicating for what Hermione thought anyways and its body resembled a spider. Low and eerie chuckles came from its mouth as it inched closer to her, large pincers clicking together in anticipation.

"Great, I'm going to get expelled for this." Hermione sighed.

She pulled her wand from her pocket, having hidden it there earlier, although she knows she's not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, it makes her feel safer and pointed it at the spider-like creature.

It swung its leg out, attempting to pin her to a tree, but she quickly rolled away and focused for an attack.

"Stupefy!" She yelled.

The pale burst of light sailed towards the creature, but nothing happened.

Her spell had failed there was no damage, the creature was _not_ stunned and temporarily paralyzed, _nothing_ happened.

"What? That's impossible. That should have worked. No. I've practiced that spell _dozens_ of times.

It should have worked! Why is it still moving?" Hermione ranted mentally.

"_Ha! Was that some sort of __warm-up__?"_ The creature cackled.

"No. I've more power than that." Hermione scoffed.

She casted two more spells, but to no avail.

None of her attempts were successful; she was _defenseless_ against the creature.

She had, once recognizing her attacks would not work, began to run, but the creature was much faster.

It threw one of its legs in front of her, causing her to trip. It tried grabbing at her with its pincers, only to be kicked in one of its eye sockets. It howled in pain and thrashed about wildly, hitting Hermione.

The power of the hit was enough to send Hermione sailing through the air, her head connecting with a nearby bench.

"D—D—Drat, my spells…had no…I'm probably going to…die." She thought before darkness claimed her.

"Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru." A voice called.

_Hitsugaya POV:_

I ran from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the Hollow's location.

I found it; it was terrorizing some strange girl she looks like the one from this afternoon.

I dropped down just as she sailed through the air and connected with a park bench.

I could tell she wouldn't last very long; that head wound of hers was bleeding fast.

I stood before her, using my body as a barrier between her and the Hollow I would not let it pass.

"_Why don't you mind your own damn business…Shinigami?"_

The Hollow spat.

"It is my duty to slay you. Humans are to live, not become fodder for you and your evil existence.

I am Captain Hitsugaya from the Japanese Branch; I will not let you harm this human." I snarled.

"Ha! You may be a Captain, but you're no match for me." The

Hollow snickered.

It lunged at me, pincers snapping and forelegs stretched to attack. I dodged easily, slicing off its two forelegs with relative ease.

I watched as it fell. To my surprise, it rose, supporting itself despite its recent loss this is quite a persistent Hollow.

Although it was able to stand and move, it was too slow to launch any close range attacks.

A red orb of glowing light began to grow in its mouth, growing larger and larger as more particles gathered around it..it was going to fire a Cero.

"_I'll kill you!"_ The Hollow screamed.

I rushed forward, making sure to keep clear of the firing range, until I reached its body. It swatted at me with one of its legs as it tried to turn, but to no avail.

"Ryuusenka1." I whispered.

I drove Hyourinmaru deep into its flesh.

Cold ice crawled along its body, completely encasing it and rendering it motionless.

I removed my blade, taking a moment to marvel at the flower, before shattering it completely, the Hollow now dead.

I returned Hyourinmaru to its sheath and walked over to the girl; she was still unconscious.

I gathered her into my arms and dashed off towards the apartment. Upon returning to the apartment, I set her down in the spare bedroom and found medical supplies in the bathroom cabinet.

I bandaged her head wound and left her to sleep; I expected her to awaken within the hour.

In that time, I could most likely make my report.

_Hermione's Dream:_

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"Where you're supposed to be." A voice answered.

All right, I think I hit my head a _little_ too hard,I'm beginning to hear voices that _respond_.

This _must_ be some sort of joke; I'm not insane despite the two oddballs I spend my time with it's amazing that I am _not_ clinically insane with those two around.

"So, you think you're crazy huh?" The voice giggled.

No Hermione, don't engage and amuse the voice. It will only confirm the thought of me going insane.

I don't think anyone I know will be satisfied knowing that I hear voices.

Actually, it's not just a voice…but a _place_ too. But, what and where _is_ this place?

"You're here, where you and I belong." The voice repeated.

I ignored the voice, knowing full well it was a dream.

I looked about the world, it was strange. It appeared to be an Asian manor of some sort, or rather, a _room_ within an Asian manor. I walked about the room seeing that I was the only one _in_ the room,outside were fields of ash.

There was nothing but ash, ash, and more ash. Despite all the ash, I couldn't help but admire its beauty.

The ashes contrasted greatly with the elaborate manor.

I decided to take a look around; it's my dream anyways.

I left the room of course I had to _slide_ the door instead of pulling or pushing it open,and began to wander about the corridors.

The interior was beautiful; the ceilings were high and beams held fast and decoratively beneath the pitches.

Tapestries and artwork were hung on the walls.

Large lanterns, all pink, sat upon hooks, illuminating the area. I continued to admire the manor until I saw a gray cat sitting at the end of a hall. I walked towards it.

I somehow felt the impulse to chase after it. I did like cats after all; it's no wonder I would chase after it.

Besides, it looks a bit lonely in this large mansion.

I chased after it, soon ending up in another room.

The room was lavish. There were cupboards teetering on stands, all filled with alcohol and pipes.

Tapestries of cherry blossoms and pale-faced, yet gorgeous women hung on the walls.

The padded flooring was soothing to my aching feet I had been walking about without shoes for some reason.

I heard a small meow and looked up to see the cat sitting upon a large pillow, on a stage of sorts.

I tried climbing the stairs, reaching for the cat, but was blocked by a cloud of ashes. I don't know how or why, but I felt the cat glaring at me. I withdrew my hand, fearful of the ashes,they were _not_ normal ashes at all; they were made of sharp particles in case they tried making anymore swipes at my injured hand.

"No, if you're gonna be here, then you're gonna play by _my_ rules. This is _my_ palace and _you_ play by _my_ rules."

The cat said.

I stood dumbfounded. The cat spoke. The cat spoke. The cat spoke. No, I know what this is.

This is some twisted dream about Professor McGonagall! No, that's not it.

Professor is a _brown_ cat, not _gray_. Furthermore, this cat doesn't _act_ like Professor either. This cat is…sassy and demanding. This is a _really_ strange dream.

"This isn't a dream you fool! Sheesh, you're such a bore. Logic and reason can't _always_ solve everything can they? Hmph, you're too boring right now." The cat berated.

"I am _not_ boring! I can be quite polite and pleasurable, much less than I can say for you." I snapped.

Oh Lord, I'm actually _arguing_ with the cat.

"Well, at least I was able to get a rise out of you. You can't know my name just yet, but I _can_ give you one answer." The cat grinned mischievously.

"I don't _want_ an answer. The only thing I want is to _leave_." I snorted.

"That guy with the white hair you dream of. He's your Captain…of a past life. Bye-Bye." The cat revealed.

The room spun about. The walls burst into gray ash. The cat, the manor, the tapestries, cupboards, alcohol everything disappeared. Before I knew it, I was groaning and trying to move. My body felt stiff yet comfortable at the same time.

I opened my eyes and looked about the area. I was no longer in the park; I was on a bed in what looks like an apartment.

"Oh, I see you're awake now." A familiar voice commented.

I looked to my left and saw a white haired boy staring at me from the doorway.

I ran my eyes over his figure. It was him! _He_ is the boy from my dreams.

He has _white_ hair, _cyan_ eyes, _frown_ clear on his face, slightly _tanned_ skin, and he feels _cold_ somehow.

I realized I was staring and tore my eyes away from him. I guess _he_ saved me…but _why_?

"Are you fit to walk?" He asked.

"Yes Captain." I replied.

"What?" He questioned.

"What?" I repeated.

"You just called me _Captain_." He stated.

"No I didn't. I don't even _know_ you. What time is it?" I retorted.

"It's about eight-nineteen." He answered.

"Oh no, I must be heading home! I promised to be back by eight o' clock!" I exclaimed.

"Relax. You're injured and need to rest. You're obviously," he rambled, "delirious considering that you just called me _Captain_ and now don't remember saying it.

Tell me your address and I'll report to your parents…or guardians…or roommates."

"No thank you. I don't want you following me home one day. For all I know you could be a criminal." I replied.

"Then you are free to leave. I have no reason to keep you here if you can be so adamant about leaving.

The front door is down the hall and to the left. Have a safe night." He dismissed before leaving the room.

He did _not_ just leave like that. That's…that's absurd! Who leaves someone as injured as I to walk home by themselves? Well then, I guess I'll just walk home. Come on Hermione, let's get moving.

_Hitsugaya POV:_

Strange, that human just called me "Captain" despite not knowing me.

She doesn't know _anything_ about me. Not my name, my occupation, not my history,she knows _nothing_. Yet, she feels familiar…as if I know her, but cannot connect it somehow.

I shall try looking into this tomorrow. Where is she? She said she'd be leaving. Oh good, there she goes.

I'll have to keep watch; with that much reiatsu, she'll draw Hollows to her and her family instantly.

I think I might have found the reason for the influx in Hollows and the source of reiatsu.

1Dragon Hail Flower


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Outside the Apartment,Hermione's Pov.

I walked outside seeing the familiar area realizing my house was just next door.

I walked inside the house only to be yelled at by my Mom.

" Hermione! You realize you are twenty minutes late? "My mother yelled.

"Yes,I can explain". I said trying to calm my mom down.

"Then explain,I already called your father and he on his way home from work early thinking something happened to you!"

Before I could say anything else I heard a familiar voice spoke.

"It wasn't her fault that she was late". There was an accident and she was caught in it".

My mother and I looked at the door where the voice came from only to see the boy standing at the entrance who helped me.

"**More like saved your life" **a voice in my head said but sounded far away somehow. Ignoring the voice, and looking at the boy who spoke wondering what he meant by accident. I don't remember being in an accident.

The boy continued his explanation.

"I was able to get to her before she was seriously hurt,but she was knocked unconscious." Not knowing who she was,I brought her to the apartment." I was able to patch her up due to my knowledge in the medical field, my father is a doctor and he taught me what to do in case of emergencies".

_(**due to being a captain it was mandatory to know some healing techie just in case squad four couldn't get to their injured right way**.)_

"I would have bought her here if I had known she was your daughter."The boy finished.

I looked at my mother's face to see she was no longer mad,but was replaced with worry.

"Are you okay Hermione? Do you need to go to the hospital"? She asked.

"I am fine mom, the boy did a good job patching me up".

I looked at the boy as I felt guilty for being rude to him.

"I am Hermione Granger,Thanks for saving my life".

"Toshirou Hitsugaya. And it's not a big deal.

I got go see you around."He said turning and then walked away.

The next morning,Hitsugaya's Pov.

After I finished my report to the English Soul Reapers,

and now speaking to the head caption.

"Good morning Caption Hitsugaya, are you settling in okay?"

"Yes sir. Everything is good and I am starting the mission after I report my findings when I first arrived here to you sir."

The head caption was surprised when he heard That the young caption had already found something.

"Very well,give me your report."

"Yes sir. When I first arrived here I was in a park. As I was waiting for the English soul reaper to arrive I felt spiritual pressure that hasn't been felt for fourteen years. I am positive it was my deceased lieutenant,Rangiku Mastumoto."

"So your telling me your lieutenant faked her death?" The Head Captain asked.

"No sir, I believe she has been reincarnated. There was a girl who has High spiritual pressure that seemed familiar . I had returned to the park only to find a hollow attacking her. I wasn't able to get to her fast enough before she was knocked unconscious.

I quickly defeated the hollow and brought her to the apartment where I treated her wounds.

When she woke up, she was still out of it in a since.

I asked her if she was able to walk.

Her response was yes,captain.

Surprised by what she said. I asked her,What?

In response she repeated the question.

I told her that she had just called me captain.

Her response was that she didn't. She freaked out after finding out the time. I tried to calm her but wouldn't listen.

I told her she can leave.

After she left, I deiced it was best I followed her just to make sure she made home. Luckily she lives next door to the apartment. After explaining to her mother that she was in an accident,The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

I left telling her and her mother I had to leave and that I would see them around."

After I finished my report,The head captain had a thoughtful expression on his face, something I rarely see.

"I see",he spoke. "This girl you spoke of, I want you to keep an eye on her. If she by any chance begins to develop soul reaper powers,you are to report to me and also train her if it comes to that."

"Understood sir", I replied.

"Good he spoke now I will expect another report next week.

Have a good day."

Then the TV like screen went blank.

Now that the report was done, it's time I truly make friends with Hermione Granger.

But how will I do that? The girl clearly doesn't trust me yet.

I think it's best that I watch over her until the time comes.

Two days later,Hermione's Pov...

I awoke still having that strange dream.

Ever since I came home,the dream was always the same.

I was always in the air wearing strange clothes with a sword in my hand. I am always trying to protect my captain,at least that's what the strange voice keeps telling he was. I would always end up in that strange world in end, right I before I am about to die in the dream.

The cat told me I should trust the boy I just met,and tell him about my dreams.

But how can I? I just met him.

But something inside me trusts him already. But still, I needed more time and answers.

Later that day...Hermione's pov

I made my way to the Pharmacy to get a prescription filled after seeing a doctor for a headache that hasn't went a

way since the suppose accident that had happen two days before.

After getting the prescription filled,I made my way back home. I decided to take detour and went the new antique-book store that just opened.

As I went inside I saw beautiful antiques everywhere.

Some were of dragons that was sitting on a shelf on the right side of me.

On my left I saw beautiful crystal of different figures of all shapes and sizes.

As I walked farther into the shop I noticed the bookshelves were in four rows in the middle of the room each shelf full

books for people of all ages.

As I neared the back of the room, I saw a glass case that had three items sitting inside of it.

I was instantly drawn to it and I didn't know why until I saw what was inside the glass case.

It was the exact replica of the sword from my dream.

There was a Journal and a crystal dragon that looked like it was made of ice.

I was suddenly startled by the shop owner's voice,"I see you have an interest in these items. Wise choice I might add."

I turned to see a man with blonde hair,rearing a green and white hat and strange clothing I have ever seen.

I watched as the man pulled some keys out of his pocket,walking to the case so he could open it and allow me

to see the items up close.

Meanwhile,Hitsugaya's POV.

In soul form I followed Granger to make sure no hollows would attack her.

I was now across the street on a rooftop of a cafe building watching Granger looking at different items.

As she neared the back I went to the front of the store looking into the window when I saw the owner of the shop.

It was none other then Kisuke Urahara.

What the hell was he doing here?

Why was he here?

And what does he want with Granger?

Was my thoughts.

No longer caring that Granger saw me or not, I had to find out why he was here.

Storming into the shop ,I yelled Urahara! What are y...

I was cut off by a blinding white light where Granger was standing, Only to hear the girl screaming in pain.

When the light subsided,and the screaming stopped,Granger had passed out on the floor,I was shocked

to see Granger in soul form next to her body and holding what what appears to be a zanpaktou and not just any zanpaktou, it was Haineko.

Then I heard Urahara say,"well, that I wasn't expecting".

I looked at Urahara anger in my voice as I spoke, "Urahara, You better have a good explanation for this!"

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. ****Some of the chapter I did have a beta reader for.**

**But not all of it. sorry if this chapter sucks. ****I just thought you guys waited long enough.**

**Thanks Tii-chan for doing what you could ****for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione**

Now that the case had been opened by the strangely dressed blonde man, I felt compelled to touch one of the items. Specifically, I was drawn to the sword. It looked like one of those Japanese swords I saw in TV once, they called it…'katana', if I remembered correctly. From what little I know about a sword, the guard looked like a cat's head with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point and it has a dark red handle.

It called to me and I felt like it belonged to me but I didn't know why. Somewhere inside me yearned to touch it. Without even noticing it, my hand was already reaching for the handle as if I was in a trance.

A few seconds before my hand reached the sword, I could barely hear Hitsugaya's demanding voice. What was he doing here? A part of my mind couldn't help but wonder, especially I never pegged him to be the type to visit antique stores.

When my fingers made contact with the sword, I was suddenly bathed in a bright white light. The next thing I knew, pain began to course through my veins and I began to scream loudly.

I have never felt this kind of pain before and I wanted it to stop. But it didn't and I continued to scream. _It hurts_, I kept thinking. I could also hear the voice in my head screaming as well. She must be in pain too. A little selfish part of me couldn't help but think that at least, I wasn't alone in this.

Seconds later, I blacked out.

…

Waking up, I found myself in that same strange world once again, but this time I felt at peace. I didn't feel scared or feel uncomfortable. The tranquility and calmness that was set around me was welcoming than before. And I couldn't help but bask in it. Unconsciously, my eyes closed as I let myself be lost in this peace, not wanting it to end for some reason. This place felt incredibly right, like I belong for once.

**It should**, the voice said. **It's your Inner World**.

I turned to my right where I heard the voice expecting to see the cat, but I saw a woman instead. She was in the form of a werecat with peach skin, turquoise eyes, and maroon chin-length hair. While looking mostly humanoid, she possesses a tail, cat ears and pink fur over her body. So I couldn't help but stare at her for a while. She was the epitome of a woman despite the cat-like appearance with a voluptuous body. But then, her words finally registered.

She was just getting up from the ground when I asked, "My inner world?" There was a hint of demand in my tone.

**Man, that hurt**. I heard her murmur quietly before she met my gaze with her turquoise eyes and replied. **Yes, your inner world. This is where I reside. I am a part of your soul. And we are now one and whole.**

"What do you mean we are now one and whole?" I asked warily, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously. For some strange reason, hearing those words intensified the calmness within me as if some part of me had accepted it.

She rolled her eyes at me as if I was the densest person she had encountered. I felt my cheeks flame in frustration. **That sword you just touched was a shell of a zanpakutō, or **_**me**_**.** **Because of this, you were forced to attain me. That's the reason we were both in pain. I am not sure of the exact reason. But only one** **person knew that reason**. **Now you**'**re waking up since you**'**re starting to get translucent and disappearing from this world.**

She paused as she gave me a penetrating stare.

**Find out why this happened.**

I looked down at my hands to see the woman was right about the sword.

**Don't worry, you'll be fine**.

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Hitsugaya**

"Urahara," I said angrily as I glared at him menacingly. "You better have a good explanation for this!" I growled furiously as the temperature began to drop below zero around me, the edges of the walls slowly frosting over.

"Relax Captain Hitsugaya," He placated with that annoying nonchalant smile. "I will explain everything once she wakes up." He stated reassuringly, as if I would let him do otherwise.

"You better," I glowered, the temperature continuing to drop steadily.

"But once the girl _does_ wake up, please don't freeze the poor dear. She's been through enough, don't you think?" He tilted his striped bucket hat down in warning, his own way of conveying that this was a serious situation.

I gave him one last glare before I looked around the room and noticed the frost on the walls and on the items in it. I took a deep calming breath to regain control of my reiatsu. Urahara's right, it wouldn't do to lose my temper again but his attitude wasn't making it easy. I needed to find out what happened even if I had to force it out of that irritable blonde man, especially if it had something to do with _that_ zanpakutō.

"Fine," I gritted out of clenched teeth. "But don't you dare think you are off the hook," I gave my own warning before walking away, still angry at what just happened since Urahara still hadn't explained anything.

Before I knew it, it had already been an hour since the incident with Granger. Still in soul form, I was currently sitting next to the girl who was currently laying on a futon that Urahara had set up. I was currently writing a report about what had happened. I still couldn't get my mind around the fact that _Granger_ was lying next to me in _soul form_. Urahara had better had a good explanation for this or Hyourinmaru would freeze him down to waist, I would make sure of it.

Hearing a groan, my gaze shifted towards Granger who was finally waking up, looking confused as her eyes wandered around the room before finally landing on me. I frowned at her skeptically as I put down the report beside me.

She gasped as she stared at me wide-eyed, shocked coloring her expression very vividly.

"You're really him," She mumbled faintly as she sat up abruptly, scooting the slightest bit away from me in disbelief. "The one from my dreams," She continued, incredulity very clear as day in her voice.

I raised an eyebrow at her calmly even though I didn't expect her to say something like that. Why would I even appear in her dreams to begin with? "You mind explaining when these dreams started?" I asked blankly, my gaze steadily meeting her own still shocked one.

And I also couldn't help but wonder, _how_ was I apparently involved in these dreams?

Granger suddenly looked unsure as her gaze shifted away from mine, avoiding it. I forced myself to stop the irritated sigh that wanted to escape my mouth, eyeing her expectantly instead even if I just wanted to demand all the information out from her.

"…I started having these dreams right after I came home from school for the summer." She started uncertainly as she wringed her hands, a familiar gesture I ignored pointedly. "The dream starts where I am somehow standing on air wearing strange clothing holding a sword. I see you farther away wearing the clothes you are wearing now. You're fighting a man wearing an all white uniform and he has the upper hand. I see him about to kill you." She released a shaky sigh, looking suddenly scared.

But I tensed at the familiarity in the dream she's describing.

"I feel the need to protect you and I start running towards you. I got there right before he could kill you and I took the hit for you. It's very hazy and confusing. But after that, I wake up." Granger looked frustrated at this part. "That was also the same day I first saw you at the park. At that time I…I wanted to hug you. It's almost like I found my long lost _brother_ or something. Because, I didn't even know you. So I just shrugged the feeling off and met my friends. Then later after I separated from my friends and headed home, I was attacked by that strange creature, and was knocked out." Here, she stared at me deeply.

"When I awoke, I was in a strange place where I heard a voice telling me this was where I and the voice belong. I didn't just hear a voice. I was also in a place. The place looked to be and an Asian Manor. I looked around the room to see that only I was in it. I saw the outside too, I saw nothing but ash all around me and the manor." She continued and I felt a sudden pang as I realized what she was currently talking about.

My only thought was Haineko. I didn't voice it out and kept listening patiently to what she had to say as she continued her story.

"I looked around the manor, the place was beautiful and finally, I saw a gray cat at the end of a hall. I ended up chasing the cat into another room. As I tried to reach for the cat, Ash surrounded the cat and somehow, the ash managed to cut my hand. I was also surprised to hear the cat speak. I ended up arguing with cat and don't ask." She sounded exasperated for some reason. "The cat told me I couldn't learn her name just yet. I didn't know what she's talking about. Then right before I awoke in your apartment, she told me that the guy with the white hair you dream of, 'he's your captain...of a past life'. That was when I woke up and found you." She smiled at me ruefully as she continued the story.

I didn't say a word as I just sat there processing what she had said. The cat was apparently Haineko in cat form, absolutely no doubt about it. She told Granger about me being her captain and wouldn't tell Granger her name. If she was really the reincarnated soul of my lieutenant then that only meant that she needed to be trained.

My question was why was Haineko speaking to her _now_? And what really caused her to begin awakening her powers before I arrived here? Breaking from my thoughts, I felt a sudden burst of nostalgia just thinking about Haineko.

"Am I going crazy or are you really the boy that the cat spoke of?" Granger cut me off from my musings as she stared at me hopefully, maybe to tell her that she wasn't really going insane as she initially thought.

I looked at her calmly and firmly. "You are not crazy, Granger." I uttered resolutely, as if it was just that simple. "I was your Captain in another life." I admitted monotonously as if it wasn't some big revelation as she looked at me with wide eyes. "I will be honest with you, Granger, I don't know what caused your powers to awaken so early in your life. But I am guessing he does," I stated wryly as I turned my head towards the door to glare at it.

"Urahara," I spoke lowly, my eyebrow twitching. "I know you are there behind that door. Now get in here before I _freeze_ you where you stand." I let my reiatsu leak out to his location to tell him I _would_ do as I say.

There was a disappointed sigh.

"Fine, Captain Hitsugaya, you don't have to be so mean." He stated in a mock-hurt voice as I twitched. So I just glared at the man as he walked into the room, pouting. Honestly, couldn't he act his age for once?

I scowled at him darkly.

"After what had transpired a little over an hour ago, you're lucky that I didn't freeze the whole building!" I growled at him as my fists clenched. "Now if you don't mind, Granger is awake and needs to return home soon. Start explaining about what happened to Granger and it better be a good explanation!" There was a threat behind my words.

Urahara's face became serious as he lowered his head slightly. "I am sorry, Miss Granger, for what I had done to you. I assure you that it is for your own good." He smiled at her enigmatically and I couldn't help but glare at him more, having the urge to freeze him still.

"What do you mean?" She asked apprehensively.

"You have been experiencing headaches, am I right?" Urahara questioned instead as he looked at the girl contemplatively.

"Yeah," Granger nodded reluctantly. "But what's that got to do with anything?" She seemed confused and I wouldn't blame her, this was Urahara. "People get headaches all time." She continued quietly, looking more and more perplexed as ever.

"Ah yeah…" Urahara chuckled almost sheepishly before he continued in a grim voice. "But most don't get a headache that seems to get worst and not better. And that's due to the hollow you encountered. After that, you met your zanpakutō spirit and because of this, you began to get sick. It's because of your zanpakutō. If I hadn't had you look at the shell of the sword, you would have died." He continued as he tilted his head, looking at her and me, in particular, with solemn eyes.

As expected, Granger gasped as she looked at Urahara.

"Not just your body but your _soul_ as well."

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update.**

**Thanks Ochibi-chann and Miss Avis for helping me**

**with this chapter.**

**Happy Holloween! Everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Explanation **

Hermione's pov.

I gasped as I heard that I would have died. I heard the man continued, not just your body but your soul as well.

I had no idea what to say,so I just stayed quit listening to what the  
>the strange shopkeeper had to say.<p>

"It was two years ago when I first saw Miss Granger. She was being bullied by two kids and, well...she unconsciously used spiritual pressure hitting one of the kids pretty hard throwing them across a park they were in. She hurt the kid pretty bad.  
>"Her power was that of a third seat. I knew right then that she was one of your subordinate's reincarnation by the feel of her spiritual pressure. After that I stepped in and healed the child,then replaced them with a false memory. Before changing your memory Miss Granger, I put a limiter on you; after that I changed your memory as well."<p>

I looked at the shop keeper as he said, "This has happened once before one hundred years ago. And that person died trying to obtain his zanpakto. I vowed it would never happen again. I have been watching over Miss Granger ever since."  
>I looked across from me to see a very angry looking Hits...no Captain Hitsugaya.<br>"Why I haven't I been informed?" he asked  
>"Because you weren't ready to know. I didn't want you to close yourself even more."<p>

Now that you know why I did what I did, I suggest you show Miss Granger how to enter her body. It's getting late and she needs to get home.  
>Confused at what the shopped keeper said,I looked down at myself to see I was in the strange uniform from my dream.<br>What the...?  
>Captain Hitsugaya walked up to me holding out my zanpakto to me saying "You're in soul form Granger. Put your zanpakto on and I will show you how to re-enter your body. Then I will take you home."<br>Without a word I did as told. After learning how to enter my body, Captain Hitsugaya and I left the shop and headed back home.  
>Five minutes passed in silence as I was thinking of what has happened to me. Finally I asked "Captain Hitsugaya?"<br>What's going to happen to me now that I have my Zanpakto?"  
>"Will I have to leave my family and friends behind?"<br>I was afraid of the answer but I needed to know.  
>I was surprised when he said "No you won't have to leave your friends and family. I was ordered to train you if it came to that, which it has.<br>In a few days time you began your training. Urahara is setting up the training room in the basement. So be ready when the time comes."  
>Oh..okay. I was glade to know I didn't have to leave, and now I don't know what's to come. But I will be ready...I hope.<p>

Hitsugaya's pov.

It's been two days since the incident with Granger.  
>I had just gotten a call from Urahara telling me the training room was ready and could be used now.<br>I walked outside and felt strange spiritual pressure. It seem to be near the Granger's house. I looked up near the house to see the strangest thing: an owl was perched at Granger's window pecking at the glass. It looked like it had some type of letter for her.  
>I watched as I saw Granger open the window for the white owl to enter her room. Seconds later the owl left the house.<br>What in the...? I'll just ask her about what I just saw when I get there. Already walking to her house. I knocked on her door and a few minutes later Granger's mother opened the door and smiled when she saw me standing there.  
>"Oh hi Toshiro. If you're here to see Hermione she's in her room. Just go up the stairs and it's the first room to your right," Mrs. Granger said as she allowed me to enter her home.<br>"Thanks Mrs. Granger," I said walking upstairs towards Hermione's room.  
>When I got to my destination I knocked lightly on the door only for it to open. Granger was sitting at her desk doing what appeared to be paper work. She looked up and quickly picked up a book and her paperwork in her draw.<br>Then looked back at me saying "It's my summer homework. I can do it later since you're here."  
>"Why can't you do it now? I mean, maybe I can help you finish it up quicker."<br>"No!" she replied a little too quickly, "I mean, I'm almost done anyway. Thanks"  
>The way she reacted surprised me but I didn't show it. I know she's hiding something. I have a feeling that the owl I saw earlier is part it.<br>Deciding it was best for now not to ask I spoke, "Okay, fine Granger,the reason I am here is to tell you that the training room is done.  
>It's too late to start your training today so meet me tomorrow at the antic shop at 8 a.m. sharp and don't be late. I suggest you finish you're homework because starting tomorrow, you wont have much time for anything."<p>

As I walked out the room I heard a groan then a "Yes captain."

A week later Hermione's pov

The captain was right, ever since I started my training I didn't have much time for anything and by the time I got home,I ate my supper,and did what needed to be done before going to bed.

Today I was currently in my room getting ready to meet Captain Hitsugaya. He was giving me today to rest but wanted to know more  
>about me. I don't know what to say to him. I was nervous as it was thinking about how I can keep my secret of me being a witch.<p>

I have a feeling he would see right thought me.  
>I just hope he doesn't ask me anything about school.<p>

I sighed and walked into the living room where I heard talking.  
>"Hi Mom, I am going to meet up with Toshiro. I will be back later."<br>I said while walking to the door that lead out outside.  
>Before I could open the door, my mother spoke, "Wait Hermione,there's someone here to see you."<br>I turned to see who it was. I gasped in surprised as I asked, "Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?"  
>All the while afraid what the answer would be...expelled.<p>

**Okay here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to update**

**The chapter was Beta-ed by Myra the Sark.**

**Please review!**


End file.
